Finding Family original
by Windblown Wallflower
Summary: this is my original version of Finding Family.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Several major character deaths, emotional trauma, and fluffy pink tutus

Beta: Not. If you want to volunteer PM me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, nil, need I say more? All belongs to J.K Rowling, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jack Kirby, Disney, and Marvel.

A/N: Okay when I was first writing this I didn't mean to give Harry PTSD it just clicked in my head that he had several of the symptoms so I decided to give him PTSD because after what he went through it makes sense. Especially since anyone he would really confide is dead. The twins will seem better off because they have each other and Luna is well Luna. The background will be seen in flashbacks. There will be a general overview of the background for more on that read my profile. Also names not recognized are just background characters that I named because I couldn't call them by number. The Minister is an OC but i'm not sure how big a part she'll play yet. I'm using my own version of the Marvelverse which is a potential future movieverse.

* * *

Harry sat in the Minister's office waiting for the lecture he was sure to get. It had started as a normal day it really had, or as normal as it could get for him. It was hard to have a normal life when you're the Saviour, Chosen One, One-Who-Conquered, Dark-Lord-Slayer (he'd really gotten a kick out of that one), or whatever else the Prophet was calling him now.

After the funerals it was all he could do to remember to feed himself. He had watched them bury several members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. He had been there when they put in the memorials both at the Ministry and Hogwarts. He had memorized every name on the memorials with about half of them being unfamiliar.

He had decided to wait on becoming an auror because he wanted to help repair things first. So he was currently working with the Ministry and the Wizengamot to clean out any leftover Voldemort sympathizer's. Many people hadn't taken him seriously at first even with the dual lordship of the Potter and Black families, because he was still technically underage (he'd be seventeen in a few months time so he really couldn't understand all the fuss and he had already graduated).

Thing had been going pretty smoothly so he really should have known something was going to happen. He had been called in early to the Ministry for some reason, which should have been his first clue. Apparently McKinley needed him for something and it was urgent.

When he got there he expected to be greeted but the atrium was suspiciously empty. Senses kicking into high alert he took his wand from its holster on his arm as he inched forward. He went towards Stuart McKinley's, the current Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) head. He approached the door using various spells to detect any jinxes or dark magic, but that didn't mean that there was nothing dangerous in the room. Deciding to be cautious he charmed the door seeing nobody inside he stepped into the room. Then several things happened at once.

There was a chorused shout of 'surprise' and several people appeared out of nowhere without pausing to think Harry sent out a wave of jinxes and hexes which caused a small explosion. There was a cloud of dust and a bunch of debris flew towards him. Instinctively he ducked and rolled out of the way just in case there were any incoming spells. He took advantage of the cloud of dust and quickly exited the room.

There was a small crowd of Ministry workers as well as several Aurors had gathered during his fight. 'Well now somebody shows up' thought Harry wryly.

"What happened here?" asked an Auror. Harry recognized him as a new recruits. His name was Nathan Morrigan, recognizable from a scar that crossed his face vertically. Next to him were trainees Kent and Dillon that he also vaguely recognized.

"I was told to come to the Ministry early so I did. The atrium was empty and I was uneasy so I had my wand ready. I charmed McKinley's door open." said Harry. "Then people popped out of nowhere so I threw a couple jinxes on reflex."

"Clear out." barked Morrigan, causing those who had just come to gawk to get back to their jobs albeit reluctantly. Kent, Dillon, and another auror. Morrigan poked his head into the office to survey the damage. He looked around and saw several ministry workers lying on the floor, and the room itself was wrecked. He let out a sigh as he turned to look at Harry. Everyone knew that he was a quick draw, and he couldn't blame the kid but this was getting ridiculous. He'd blown up the atrium at least twice this month. There were several higher-ups who kept complaining about all the paperwork his 'reflexes' were causing.

Harry watched Morrigan sigh and knew he'd over reacted. Again. It probably didn't help that he tended to use the special 'war spells' that Hermione and the twins had invented. These spells were a bit destructive and tended to have lengthier effects. He hoped Neo was in a good mood because he really didn't want another lecture. As he was thinking this he saw Dawn, Neo's secretary running towards him, and knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Harry what have you done now!?" she screeched. She then fixed him with a glare.

"Nothing." he said. He wasn't really bothered by the glare because he'd seen worse, because compared to Snape she was an amateur.

"Don't lie to me" she seethed.

"Alright. I may have accidentally destroyed McKinley's office and knocked out a couple people. At least it wasn't the atrium this time." said Harry.

"Do you know how many grey hairs I have because of you?" she demanded.

"Sorry" said Harry sheepishly.

"Come on Neo wants to talk to you." she said walking towards the lifts.

"Great" Harry muttered. He trailed after her slowly. Harry knew that he probably wasn't making Neo's job easier but he really couldn't help it. He was still having a hard time re-adjusting. He knew that everyone else had gotten on with their lives, while he was still stuck in war mode. The first month after the battle he had been a total wreck, jumping at any little thing, avoiding everyone and everything, constantly zoning out, constant nightmares, and bouts of depression. He stopped avoiding people although that was mostly because of Fred, George, and Luna. The bouts of depression were fewer and far between. He was having a lot of trouble with nightmares, but he'd been having them since fourth year so he was used to it.

"We're here." announced Dawn.

Harry hadn't even noticed they were already at the Minister's office, but then again he'd been here so much it wasn't really surprising. After all Neo was one of the only people who would lecture him, most people wouldnt dare dreaming of lecturing the Saviour. Neo was not most people besides being Minister of Magic he was also a seasoned fighter, unconventional, and was one of the few people Harry respected. It also helped that even though Harry had helped him win the election, Neo was still unafraid to tell Harry off when it was necessary (this was one of the things that made Harry respect him because he could name several people who couldn't control their motor skills around him).

"Harry this is the third time this week. Do you know how much paperwork I have because of you?"Neo said .

"Nice to see you too Neo"Harry said dryly.

"Harry you've had more incidents than Moody did in his entire career! In nine months you have gotten at least thirty charges from various departments in the Ministry. Last week you exploded several dustbins, enchanted a car, caused a downpour of ducks, unleashed a hippogriff stampede, and sent at least a dozen aurors to !" ranted Neo.

"Most of those weren't even my fault." Harry said. He knew the incidents Neo was talking about and most of them were a result of his terrible luck. Ok so the duck thing might've been his fault, but the rest weren't.

"Look I know this hasn't been easy for you but this has gone too far. I think a change of scenery will do you some good. I think it's time you had a vacation." Neo said and despite his tone Harry knew an order when he heard one.

"You're shipping me off?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Believe me Harry, I don't want to do this but there aren't many options left. You've refused every offer of help, and besides I am certain this will help you. I've pulled a few string with some of my contacts and they'd be happy to have you. And don't even think of escaping I'm having some of my best aurors escort you." Neo said.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" Harry muttered but Neo heard him.

"No."Neo said simply.

"Great, so where are you sending me Antarctica?" Harry asked.

"No. New York." Neo replied

"You're sending me to the states?" Harry asked. He didn't think Neo would actually send him that far.

"Yes. I'll give you a few days to get your affairs in order, and in the mean time read this." Neo said as he handed a file to Harry. Neo continued "that will have some information you'll need for the trip."

"Fine." Harry said.

"Have fun." Neo said. Watching as Harry turned on his heels and left upon hearing the dismissal. Neo's shoulders slumped as he watched Harry leave. He knew there was a chance that his plan might not work, but if it did all involved parties would benefit.

"Neo Novus Incipien, just what are you planning?" Dawn asked glaring at her boss. Neo gulped he knew it was never good when she used his full name.

"Nothing." Neo said quickly. He knew from the look he was getting that his secretary would no doubt find out his plan eventually, he just hoped she wouldn't be too mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Brief time skip

Beta: Not. If you want to volunteer PM me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, nil, need I say more? All belongs to J.K Rowling, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jack Kiby, Disney, and Marvel

A/N: okay I've been having a hard time figuring out which version of Marvel that I wanted to use so I finally decided to use one mostly based on the movies with some stuff from the comics. Also I have set this so it's about two years after the movie. Or we're at the point where Peter has graduated high school and the Avengers will have a couple new members.

Please Review

* * *

Harry was looking out the airplane window watching as the plane started its descent. He had to admit compared to all the other ways he had traveled airplanes were very convenient. He wouldn't admit it but he was sort of glad that he had been forced into a vacation. When his friends had heard they were happy for him and convinced him that this was a great opportunity.

He was actually looking forward to this as he had never been out of the country before. He was looking forward to being normal, and not having to put up with people tripping over themselves in his presence. That had been annoying, and often resulted in him losing it and hexing someone. Nobody knew who Harry Potter was in New York, after all he was just another tourist, hopefully. Besides this city would probably be so boring he'd be bored in a week.

"We have landed. Be ready to depart shortly." said the flight attendant.

Harry watches as the other passengers scrambled for their luggage and leave the plane. Harry gets up and grabs his own luggage as the plane empties. The luggage was mostly for show since he had all necessary items in the moleskin pouch around his neck (which had been enchanted with an undetectable extension charm). He wouldn't have bothered except Neo had told him that he was to keep the use of magic to a minimum. He thought this was a good idea but he wasn't about to admit that either. During the war he had picked up some non-magic methods of combat. After the war he had started to formally train in different martial arts, and Harry was certain he wouldn't need magic unless it was a life or death situation.

As soon as he was off the plane he started to look around for his escort. He had been told that someone would pick him up, and that if he tried to disappear he would regret it. So he waited for someone to find him. While he looked around he saw a crowd gathering near the gate, and he let his curiosity get the better of him. He saw that the crowd had gathered around two men. The man on the left was tall with blond hair and the one on the right was short with raven hair like Harry's except it was better kept (Harry's hair was still a mess no matter what he did to it). The blond was scanning the crowd and he seemed to have spotted what he was looking for.

Harry watched approach and prayed that these weren't his escorts. He didn't know about the blond but the other guy was obviously famous and enjoyed it. He was starting to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself mixed up in.

"Hi. Are you Harry Potter?" asked the blond he sounded uncertain.

"Er, yeah. And you are?" Harry asked.

"Steve Rogers" answered Steve. He offered Harry his hand which Harry shook. Harry took a moment to scrutinize the man. He looked like someone who had seen lots of fighting, and his posture was somewhat rigid. Definitely military or something Harry thought.

At the same time Steve was also examining Harry. He looked different than the picture that Fury had given them but maybe it was an old picture. He remembered the fit that Tony, Clint, and Logan had thrown when they had heard their newest mission.

**FLASHBACK**

Fury had called for an emergency meeting on the helicarrier and told everyone to be in attendance. Steve had already been on board so he was there first. Natasha and Clint had arrived next. Tony had arrived with Bruce and Pym, both were discussing some project they were working on. Janet had been following them. Thor arrived shortly after that. Logan had arrived last.

Steve sighed the Avengers had been active for three years, and their teamwork had actually been getting worse. The three new recruits had made it even worse, and all they did lately was bicker.

"Listen up." Fury said quieting the room at once.

"What is it this time? Did you guys play with break somebody's toys again?" asked Tony.

"Shut it Stark. We have a high priority British citizen flying in by the name of Harry Potter-Black." Fury said.

"What's so important about him?" asked Clint.

"Here. Take a look at these" Fury said handing out manila folders to everyone except Thor and Logan.

"It's a kid." said Tony. Looking down at the picture in the file. It was of a boy with untidy black hair, round wire rimmed glasses, and emerald-green eyes.

"He's cute." cooed Janet.

"Isn't he a little young for you?" asked Clint.

"Shut up. I didn't mean it like that." said Janet.

"Quiet. This kid was knighted by the queen. He is also the Lord of both Potter and Black families. This makes him a high priority target so he will be staying at the Avengers tower" said Fury.

"If I wanted to babysit some kid I woulda stayed at the School." said Logan.

"Yeah. We're superheroes not babysitters." said Tony.

"I hate to admit it but I have to agree with the tin can on this one." said Clint who had felt the need to add his two cents.

"Besides the kid should be able to buy his own protection." said Tony

"He's probably some pampered brat like you." said Clint

"What did you say bird brain?" asked Tony

"Well look he's young and rich so he's probably a pampered princess like you." said Clint.

"That rich coming from you Robin Hood" retorted Tony

"Is that the best you can come up with Stark?" asked Clint.

"Shut up! Both of you" shouted Natasha. She gave both of them death glares which made both men back down.

"Well I didn't sign up for no babysittin" said Logan getting up.

"Sit down." ordered Fury. He was starting to get a headache.

"Just have someone else do it" said Clint.

"Yeah what about the Fantastic Four? Or Spider-Man?" asked Tony

"Neither of them formally work with SHIELD. The orders are clear as long as he's in the US he is my responsibility and by extension your responsibility." said Fury

"This is not negotiable he will be staying at Avengers Tower and when he arrives you will pick him up. And don't let him out of your sights." Fury said. He then left before they could come up with any further arguments.

"So who's going to pick him up?" asked Tony.

Steve volunteered to go, but everyone else started bickering over who should have to go. In the end Tony decided they would end this argument like adults: they would draw sticks. Tony drew the short stick and spent the rest of the day sulking.

**END FLASHBACK**

The other man walked towards them having dispersed the crowd. He reminded Harry a little of Draco Malfoy but with an air of mischeif he usually associated with Fred and George. He looked at Harry and frowned.

"Are you sure this is him?"asked Tony.

"Yes. This is him." said Steve.

"He doesn't look like the kid in the picture."said Tony.

"It could've been an old picture." said Steve.

"Why would Fury give us an old picture?" asked Tony.

"That was probably Neo having a laugh." said Harry. He had the feeling these two bickered just as much as Ron and Hermione had. He felt a slight pang at the thought of his two friends.

"Who's Neo?" asked Tony instantly curious.

"He's the one who probably sent the photo. Do you have it on you?" asked Harry

Steve pulled the photo from his jeans pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry took it with a nod then looked down. It was a photo from his fourth year. Back when he'd been a midget and still had his glasses. He'd had a growth spurt since then and was now around 5'8" tall, he'd also had his vision corrected so he didn't wear glasses anymore. Neo did like to joke every now and then, but this didn't seem like he would do mostly because it didn't fit his sense of humor. If he had sent a more recent one I would have thought it was him. If he had to guess he would say that the Weasley twins had messed with the picture before it got sent.

"Nevermind it was the twins, bloody wankers, probably having a laugh at Neo and this Fury bloke." said Harry.

"Okay." said Tony obviously confused.

"Right well we're supposed to take you back to the Avengers Tower where you'll be staying." said Steve. He had also been confused by what Harry said, but did a better job of hiding it.

"I'm guessing that's not a hotel is it?" asked Harry dryly.

"Nope. Sorry kid but we've been ordered to watch you." said Tony

Well at least they're being honest about it, thought Harry. Doesn't mean I have to like it, but it's better to know. He remembered when he had been watched secretly by the Order of the Phoenix, and how mad he was when he found out. Besides he could easily sneak away if he really wanted to.

"Come on the limo's right outside." said Tony.

Harry followed Tony out the door. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the car that Tony was getting into. He'd seen limos before but this one was ridiculously big. It was obvious this guy enjoyed the limelight. As he got in he realized he didn't even know the rich guy's name. This could be fun because this guy seemed like the type who would be annoyed when someone doesn't know who he is. He was going to enjoy this, and besides he was on vacation after all he was supposed to have fun. He felt himself grin with anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:**Serious angst fest ahead.

**Beta: **Position filled by melodysong231. Ok folks this is the newly revised edition thans to wonderful beta. I just realized how sloppy this was but it took forever for inspiration to hit for this chapter so I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, nil, need I say more? All belongs to J.K Rowling, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Marvel, and Disney

**A/N: **ok i'm having way to much fun naming the odd filler characters. Also i've decided Neo's role. He's fairly important to the plot but won't actually be seen much. Also i've been having too much fun with the names. I've had an intereting review about Harry's height from Tucagwathiel. I did want to make him taller but I may have overdone it by an inch or so. I also realized if I want to get away with letting people call him kid he can't exactly be a giant so I will be taking him from 6' down to 5'7" which will make him shorter than everyone but Logan and Wasp (I'm using their comic heights as reference not how tall their actor is). Also most everyone will be thinking of Harry as kid because they assume he is onesince he's not even seventeen yet.

* * *

Neo was pacing. It was something he always did when he was agitated. He had just come back from an emergency meeting with the current Head Auror, Duru Nuntius. He had not known it must've been bad, but Duru's news wasn't bad-it was catastrophic. All it had taken was fourlittle words: Death Eaters in America. Apparently a few escaped Deatheaters had managed to make it to America after the war, and if that wasn't bad enough they had started a cult which was gaining more members every day.

It was half an hour later when Dawn came in to find her boss making a hole in the carpet. She wasn't surprised as he tended to do this fairly often. The manic expression on his face, however, worried her. She had been out getting lunch while he'd been in the meeting. She was guessing this was the cause of his distress as he'd been okay when she had left, just before the meeting.

"Neo what's wrong?" she asked.

"Death Eaters!" he shouted.

Out of all the possible answers she hadn't been expecting that. Her eyes widened in shock as she gaped at her boss in shock. She started pulling herself together as she watched Neo continue to pace. She had hoped to never hear that word again, and yet here it was rearing its ugly head. She knew that there were a few that escaped but she had hoped that with Voldemort's death they would have given up. If they were up to something things were going to get messy. They were still recovering from the War they sure as Merlin didn't need another one. Her mind whirred through all the various scenarios involving those monsters.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked. She decided to let Neo put her out of her misery and tell her what was going on. Otherwise she was going to give herself a panic attack.

"They're in America!" he shouted.

"But Harry, we've got to warn him." she said starting to really panic now.

"We can't! Can you imagine how Harry would react to being told there were Death Eaters in America? He'd go ballistic! Not to mention we don't know how many of them there are!" Neo shouted.

She could see his point. If Harry were told about the Death Eaters, he would hunt them down until none were left not to mention increase his paranoia. Not to mention all the bad memories it would bring up, it might even be enough to give the poor guy a nervous breakdown. She still thought it better if he were warned, because she knew Harry had a tendency to be reckless.

Neo meanwhile was thinking along the same lines as his secretary, but he decided it would be better not to warn Harry. Telling Harry about the Death Eaters would have far more potential consequences than Dawn knew. After all he hadn't yet told her the plan, let alone finished implementing it. It would be for the best if Harry wasn't told; however he knew that Harry was careless where his own safety was concerned. It would be best to warn him, to keep him on his guard; but he would make sure to leave out the details. It would take some finesse but he could work around this. After all the benefits far outweighed the risk.

"I'll need to set up a meeting with Harry as soon as possible." said Neo. Dawn stared at him in surprise. This made him ask, "What?"

"I thought I would have to persuade you to tell him." replied Dawn "I thought you would try not to tell him because of your current half-cocked scheme. Which could be disastrous, and knowing you probably will be."

_She knows me too well_, Neo thought ruefully. He knew she wouldn't be happy with him but there were too many important factors resting on his decision. Things had been set up perfectly, and now all he needed to do was watch events unfold. Seeing Dawn eye him suspiciously he decided to speak up.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control" said Neo in a confident tone, while his mind started plotting out different outcomes.

"That is_ exactly _what I'm afraid of." said Dawn.

"It will all work out." said Neo.

"It had better or else we'll be looking for a new Minister. I will not hesitate to use the witch special on you if anything goes wrong." she threatened.

"Well then I best set up that meeting" he replied as he quickly made a hasty retreat. Dawn watched him with narrowed eyes. She knew that man was up to something, and she would find out no matter how long it took her. Merlin help Neo if he was up to any of his tricks.

* * *

Harry looked at the building before him with awe. He had actually spent the entire limo ride staring out the window which had amused his companions as he stared at New York City. He had seen skyscrapers before but that was amazing. His eyes had nearly popped out when they went through Times Square which had made both Tony and Steve laugh.

Steve had been relieved to find that Harry was not at all like Tony. He had shied away from the crowd when at the airport and he was quiet, but then again he might just be tired. It would make his job a lot easier because he wouldn't have to worry about keeping the team from killing way he had reacted to the city was entertaining. He was looking forward to the team's first impression.

Tony had been curious. It was funny watching the kid see the city, but it was also curious. After all he should probably be used to big cities. Harry definitely didn't act like most rich kids he knew, and he knew rich kids pretty well considering how her grew up. Who knows, but it wasn't like the kid would be staying with them that long.

Harry continued to stare at the buildings and was glad for having asked the twins for a magic block. He had been having bouts of accidental magic that tended to disrupt any nearby technology. Harry was uncertain of the exact cause but he was researching it in his spare time. He hadn't had much luck so far but then again research had never been his area of expertise that had always been Hermione. He felt another pang in his chest, because thinking of his friends hurt. He couldn't forgive himself for failing to save them

_I suppose I should be used to it_, Harry thought. He knew that was a lie; he knew that he was only fooling himself, but he wasn't going to admit it. The nightmares were brutal and more often than not he would spend a sleepless night trying to distract himself, from the deaths and guilt that plagued him still. He blinked as he realized that the dark haired guy was speaking to him.

"Come on. Can't stand out here all day. We might get mobbed well I might at any rate but I wouldn't want you to get crushed by my fans." he said cheerfully.

"Ok sir" said Harry as politely as possible. Steve raised an eyebrow but Tony seemed to ignore it. Inwardly Harry smirked as he wondered how long he could address the man without using his name. Well if nothing else his little joke would let him relieve some stress.

"Good afternoon sirs" said a voice that came from nowhere.

Harry whipped around trying to find the source of the voice as he instinctively released his wand from its holster. He put his senses on high alert because in his experience bodiless voices tended to be bad news. The basilisk sliding through the pipes flashing vividly into his mind.

"Relax that's just Jarvis my A.I." said Tony. Harry must have looked as confused as he felt because he added, "Artificial Intelligence, he's in charge of most of the Tower's functions."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." said Steve.

"Hello Jarvis. This is our new guest Lord Harry Potter-Black." said Tony.

"Pleased to meet you Lord Potter-Black" said Jarvis.

"Just call me Harry please I don't really like all that Lord nonsense." said Harry still slightly wary.

"Of course Harry sir." said Jarvis. Harry wasn't certain but he thought Jarvis sounded amused.

"You don't need to add the sir, just plain Harry is fine." said Harry. He was settled now, less wary, and slid his wand back into the holster.

"Of course, plain Harry it is." said Jarvis. Yep, thought Harry, he definitely sounds amused.

"Thanks Jarvis." said Harry dryly.

"Oh and sir, Nick Fury is calling. Would you like him to be put on hold or re-routed this time? Or would you like me to use an excuse from the file?" asked Jarvis. Harry was amused at the sarcasm in his tone as he addressed his boss.

"Use one of the excuses. Old eye patch can wait. After all we are carrying out a request from SHIELD" said Tony.

"Maybe we should see what he wants." interjected Steve.

"And get more work? Never." Tony scoffed.

Harry snorted in amusement. He watched Tony cross his arms and adopt a very mulish expression which made Rogers roll his eyes. He wondered who this eye patch person was and what shields had to do with anything. Looks like he would need to do some digging, or talk some information out of Neo who had been surprisingly tight-lipped about his new location. Though he doubted this, when Neo wanted something to stay secret it usually did.

"Sir, Fury demands an answer at once. You apparently used the Malibu excuse last week. He has informed me that the Avengers are needed at once" said Jarvis.

"Well damn," said Tony, "did he say what he wanted?"

"He only said it concerns Loki and that all the Avengers are required to attend." said Jarvis.

"What about the kid?" asked Tony.

Harry felt slightly annoyed at being called kid especially by a man who acted so immaturely. Then again he hadn't considered himself a kid since Sirius had died and the day he had heard the prophecy. Then again he'd never had much of a childhood, no that had been taken the night Voldemort murdered his parents and Dumbledore left him at the Dursleys. He still had scars from all the times Uncle Vernon had taken a belt to him. He'd gained so many new scars over the years that he really doubted they were visible. He had taken care to pack clothes that would hide his scars as he wanted to avoid any awkward questions that would surely follow. He let his mind wander back to his days at Hogwarts and the war. He was so lost in thought it took a couple minutes for him to realize he was being talked to.

"Kid! Hey kid! Are you even paying attention?" said the man.

"What?" asked Harry as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"We need to run an errand so we're going to leave you here." said Steve. He motioned to a young woman that had just stepped through the doorway, and Harry paled dramatically. At the sight of her red hair, only a slight shade darker than Ginny's, Harry was transported back into his memories, of a family that had been destroyed by his mistakes made in the war. He wondered if Ginny would have looked similar to this woman if she had lived, and what about Ron? He wondered if his best friend and Hermione would have finally started dating officially, and if their bickering would have stopped at all...

As they left, both Steve and Tony separately resolved to talk to Fury, about Harry who was quite the enigma. Tony was curious and a little worried about the kid's reaction to Pepper. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Steve was worried about Harry's reaction to Pepper as well, but the look in his eyes had really worried him. It was a look he had only seen in the eyes of the older veterans during the war. It was an expression that didn't belong on someone as young as Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:**Serious angst fest ahead.

**Beta: **Position filled by melodysong231. Ok folks this is the newly revised edition thans to wonderful beta. I just realized how sloppy this was but it took forever for inspiration to hit for this chapter so I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, nil, need I say more? All belongs to J.K Rowling, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Marvel, and Disney

**A/N: **ok i'm having way to much fun naming the odd filler characters. Also i've decided Neo's role. He's fairly important to the plot but won't actually be seen much. Also i've been having too much fun with the names. I've had an intereting review about Harry's height from Tucagwathiel. I did want to make him taller but I may have overdone it by an inch or so. I also realized if I want to get away with letting people call him kid he can't exactly be a giant so I will be taking him from 6' down to 5'7" which will make him shorter than everyone but Logan and Wasp (I'm using their comic heights as reference not how tall their actor is). Also most everyone will be thinking of Harry as kid because they assume he is onesince he's not even seventeen yet.

Neo was pacing. It was something he always did when he was agitated. He had just come back from an emergency meeting with the current Head Auror, Duru Nuntius. He had not known it must've been bad, but Duru's news wasn't bad-it was catastrophic. All it had taken was fourlittle words: Death Eaters in America. Apparently a few escaped Deatheaters had managed to make it to America after the war, and if that wasn't bad enough they had started a cult which was gaining more members every day.

It was half an hour later when Dawn came in to find her boss making a hole in the carpet. She wasn't surprised as he tended to do this fairly often. The manic expression on his face, however, worried her. She had been out getting lunch while he'd been in the meeting. She was guessing this was the cause of his distress as he'd been okay when she had left, just before the meeting.

"Neo what's wrong?" she asked.

"Death Eaters!" he shouted.

Out of all the possible answers she hadn't been expecting that. Her eyes widened in shock as she gaped at her boss in shock. She started pulling herself together as she watched Neo continue to pace. She had hoped to never hear that word again, and yet here it was rearing its ugly head. She knew that there were a few that escaped but she had hoped that with Voldemort's death they would have given up. If they were up to something things were going to get messy. They were still recovering from the War they sure as Merlin didn't need another one. Her mind whirred through all the various scenarios involving those monsters.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked. She decided to let Neo put her out of her misery and tell her what was going on. Otherwise she was going to give herself a panic attack.

"They're in America!" he shouted.

"But Harry, we've got to warn him." she said starting to really panic now.

"We can't! Can you imagine how Harry would react to being told there were Death Eaters in America? He'd go ballistic! Not to mention we don't know how many of them there are!" Neo shouted.

She could see his point. If Harry were told about the Death Eaters, he would hunt them down until none were left not to mention increase his paranoia. Not to mention all the bad memories it would bring up, it might even be enough to give the poor guy a nervous breakdown. She still thought it better if he were warned, because she knew Harry had a tendency to be reckless.

Neo meanwhile was thinking along the same lines as his secretary, but he decided it would be better not to warn Harry. Telling Harry about the Death Eaters would have far more potential consequences than Dawn knew. After all he hadn't yet told her the plan, let alone finished implementing it. It would be for the best if Harry wasn't told; however he knew that Harry was careless where his own safety was concerned. It would be best to warn him, to keep him on his guard; but he would make sure to leave out the details. It would take some finesse but he could work around this. After all the benefits far outweighed the risk.

"I'll need to set up a meeting with Harry as soon as possible." said Neo. Dawn stared at him in surprise. This made him ask, "What?"

"I thought I would have to persuade you to tell him." replied Dawn "I thought you would try not to tell him because of your current half-cocked scheme. Which could be disastrous, and knowing you probably will be."

_She knows me too well_, Neo thought ruefully. He knew she wouldn't be happy with him but there were too many important factors resting on his decision. Things had been set up perfectly, and now all he needed to do was watch events unfold. Seeing Dawn eye him suspiciously he decided to speak up.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control" said Neo in a confident tone, while his mind started plotting out different outcomes.

"That is_ exactly _what I'm afraid of." said Dawn.

"It will all work out." said Neo.

"It had better or else we'll be looking for a new Minister. I will not hesitate to use the witch special on you if anything goes wrong." she threatened.

"Well then I best set up that meeting" he replied as he quickly made a hasty retreat. Dawn watched him with narrowed eyes. She knew that man was up to something, and she would find out no matter how long it took her. Merlin help Neo if he was up to any of his tricks.

Harry looked at the building before him with awe. He had actually spent the entire limo ride staring out the window which had amused his companions as he stared at New York City. He had seen skyscrapers before but that was amazing. His eyes had nearly popped out when they went through Times Square which had made both Tony and Steve laugh.

Steve had been relieved to find that Harry was not at all like Tony. He had shied away from the crowd when at the airport and he was quiet, but then again he might just be tired. It would make his job a lot easier because he wouldn't have to worry about keeping the team from killing way he had reacted to the city was entertaining. He was looking forward to the team's first impression.

Tony had been curious. It was funny watching the kid see the city, but it was also curious. After all he should probably be used to big cities. Harry definitely didn't act like most rich kids he knew, and he knew rich kids pretty well considering how her grew up. Who knows, but it wasn't like the kid would be staying with them that long.

Harry continued to stare at the buildings and was glad for having asked the twins for a magic block. He had been having bouts of accidental magic that tended to disrupt any nearby technology. Harry was uncertain of the exact cause but he was researching it in his spare time. He hadn't had much luck so far but then again research had never been his area of expertise that had always been Hermione. He felt another pang in his chest, because thinking of his friends hurt. He couldn't forgive himself for failing to save them

_I suppose I should be used to it_, Harry thought. He knew that was a lie; he knew that he was only fooling himself, but he wasn't going to admit it. The nightmares were brutal and more often than not he would spend a sleepless night trying to distract himself, from the deaths and guilt that plagued him still. He blinked as he realized that the dark haired guy was speaking to him.

"Come on. Can't stand out here all day. We might get mobbed well I might at any rate but I wouldn't want you to get crushed by my fans." he said cheerfully.

"Ok sir" said Harry as politely as possible. Steve raised an eyebrow but Tony seemed to ignore it. Inwardly Harry smirked as he wondered how long he could address the man without using his name. Well if nothing else his little joke would let him relieve some stress.

"Good afternoon sirs" said a voice that came from nowhere.

Harry whipped around trying to find the source of the voice as he instinctively released his wand from its holster. He put his senses on high alert because in his experience bodiless voices tended to be bad news. The basilisk sliding through the pipes flashing vividly into his mind.

"Relax that's just Jarvis my A.I." said Tony. Harry must have looked as confused as he felt because he added, "Artificial Intelligence, he's in charge of most of the Tower's functions."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." said Steve.

"Hello Jarvis. This is our new guest Lord Harry Potter-Black." said Tony.

"Pleased to meet you Lord Potter-Black" said Jarvis.

"Just call me Harry please I don't really like all that Lord nonsense." said Harry still slightly wary.

"Of course Harry sir." said Jarvis. Harry wasn't certain but he thought Jarvis sounded amused.

"You don't need to add the sir, just plain Harry is fine." said Harry. He was settled now, less wary, and slid his wand back into the holster.

"Of course, plain Harry it is." said Jarvis. Yep, thought Harry, he definitely sounds amused.

"Thanks Jarvis." said Harry dryly.

"Oh and sir, Nick Fury is calling. Would you like him to be put on hold or re-routed this time? Or would you like me to use an excuse from the file?" asked Jarvis. Harry was amused at the sarcasm in his tone as he addressed his boss.

"Use one of the excuses. Old eye patch can wait. After all we are carrying out a request from SHIELD" said Tony.

"Maybe we should see what he wants." interjected Steve.

"And get more work? Never." Tony scoffed.

Harry snorted in amusement. He watched Tony cross his arms and adopt a very mulish expression which made Rogers roll his eyes. He wondered who this eye patch person was and what shields had to do with anything. Looks like he would need to do some digging, or talk some information out of Neo who had been surprisingly tight-lipped about his new location. Though he doubted this, when Neo wanted something to stay secret it usually did.

"Sir, Fury demands an answer at once. You apparently used the Malibu excuse last week. He has informed me that the Avengers are needed at once" said Jarvis.

"Well damn," said Tony, "did he say what he wanted?"

"He only said it concerns Loki and that all the Avengers are required to attend." said Jarvis.

"What about the kid?" asked Tony.

Harry felt slightly annoyed at being called kid especially by a man who acted so immaturely. Then again he hadn't considered himself a kid since Sirius had died and the day he had heard the prophecy. Then again he'd never had much of a childhood, no that had been taken the night Voldemort murdered his parents and Dumbledore left him at the Dursleys. He still had scars from all the times Uncle Vernon had taken a belt to him. He'd gained so many new scars over the years that he really doubted they were visible. He had taken care to pack clothes that would hide his scars as he wanted to avoid any awkward questions that would surely follow. He let his mind wander back to his days at Hogwarts and the war. He was so lost in thought it took a couple minutes for him to realize he was being talked to.

"Kid! Hey kid! Are you even paying attention?" said the man.

"What?" asked Harry as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"We need to run an errand so we're going to leave you here." said Steve. He motioned to a young woman that had just stepped through the doorway, and Harry paled dramatically. At the sight of her red hair, only a slight shade darker than Ginny's, Harry was transported back into his memories, of a family that had been destroyed by his mistakes made in the war. He wondered if Ginny would have looked similar to this woman if she had lived, and what about Ron? He wondered if his best friend and Hermione would have finally married by now, and if their bickering would have stopped at all...

As they left, both Steve and Tony separately resolved to talk to Fury, about Harry who was quite the enigma. Tony was curious and a little worried about the kid's reaction to Pepper. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Steve was worried about Harry's reaction to Pepper as well, but the look in his eyes had really worried him. It was a look he had only seen in the eyes of the older veterans during the war. It was an expression that didn't belong on someone as young as Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Not beta'd

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, nil, need I say more? All belongs to J.K Rowling, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Marvel, and Disney

**A/N:** First sorry for the late release life kind of caught up with me. As well as a major case of writers block which I have happily overcome. Since it's been so long I decided to post this now instead of making everyone wait. Anyways the beta'd version will probably be up shortly.

Ok so I changed my mind about how I wanted to introduce Neo. It seems his appearance will have to wait for a later date. This chapter continues pretty much where I left off because I hadn't originally planned on ending it that way. This chapter also did not go as planned because I almost forgot Loki. Also I apologize in advance to all Loki fans he is not being bahsed the team is sort of biased in their opinions. Also I'd like to note that this story is sort of 3rd person omniscient with a focus on Harry instead of third person limited like in the books.

Okay I was looking over this as I started updating and saw some mistakes that were extremely sloppy on my part and have now corrected them. The next chapter should be out Friday. The inspiration is back! Although I seriously don't know why but this story is giving me so much trouble. It's maddening because I have all the pieces just no idea how I want to connect them. Plus I keep getting attack or rabid plot bunnies one of which refused to be left alone. So I am now dedicated to two stories my second story is _Reality is Stranger Than Fiction_. I'm not counting most of my previous stories as they were just half-hearted attempts that are currently under hiatus.

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody and I'm so excited to say that the story now has 500+ reviewers.**

* * *

Previously

"Thank you for the introduction. Now shall we please move to the dining room? Or is there anyone else I'm supposed to be mistaken for?" asked Harry.

The Avengers, Harry, and Pepper were now all settled in the dining room. Eveyone was impressed by the large spread that was laid out before them. Thor and Clint piled food on their plates and dug in immediately. The others showed a little more reservation and piled the food carefully on their plates before starting.

"Wow! This is great!" exclaimed Janet.

"Tis a great feast indeed." agreed Thor.

"Yeah it is good." said Clint

"They're right this is very good. Thank you." said Steve

"This is pretty good for British food." said Tony. Harry saw Tony flinch and he was fairly certain Pepper had stomped on his foot under the table.

"Thanks but I did have help." said Harry who was uncomfortable with all the praise.

"Who? I doubt this would be edible if Pepper helped." said Clint. Pepper glared at Clint, while Natasha who sat next to him swatted his arm.

"Err, no I thought Pepper would like a chance to relax so I had Jarvis help me." Harry told him.

"So you kicked her out of the kitchen?" asked Clint who earned a slap to the head for his remark courtesy of Natasha.

"He did not. I just had a lot of paperwork I wanted to catch up on." huffed Pepper indignantly.

"At least he was polite when he kicked you out," said Janet, "he has more manners than Tony and Clint, but I guess that's not saying much as even monkeys have better manners."

"I have manners!" insisted Clint.

"Barely." remarked Tony.

"Oh yeah look who's talking. Mister I'm so rich I don't need manners. Back me up on this Banner." retorted Clint.

"I am staying out of it." declared Bruce.

"Children behave yourselves or you won't get any dessert." said Janet.

"Hey!" cried Tony and Clint in unison.

"I am not a child." said Tony.

"Me either." said Clint.

"Is it always like this?" asked a very amused Harry.

Pepper who was heard him responded, "Not usually. This is actually pretty friendly, and we usually don't eat together anyways."

"Really? Why?" asked Harry. He had thought the group would be closer because in his experience fighting enemies tended to bring people together.

"Well the team is sort of stubborn." said Pepper weakly. She didn't really want to go into the problems the team was having lately. Ressurections, blackmail, and betrayals did not make for good dinner conversation.

"The only reason we're living together at all is because Fury ordered us to after birdbrain, Capsicle, and the pipsqueaks botched a mission." interjected Tony who had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You had a part in that too tin can." said Clint.

"I was busy." argued Tony.

"Oh no, there they go again." said Pepper with a sigh.

"You two bicker more than an old married couple." said Harry. His only response was a pair of indignant splutters and laughter from everyone else.

"I like you kid you've gotten the better of the incorrigible Tony Stark." Janet said with a laugh.

"Huh." commented Harry. He was sort of surprised to hear that the dark haired man had such an ordinary name but then again who was he to judge.

"What?" asked Janet.

"Nothing, well it's just I didn't expect him to have such an ordinary name." replied Harry.

"What?" asked Clint with a hint of glee in his voice.

Tony was sitting there gaping like a fish. Everyone knew Tony Stark he was an international businessman. Well he was just going to have to educate Harry on all things Stark.

"It is not an ordinary name. I am a billionaire with a large international corporation. I invented the Arc reactor and revolutionized several areas of science, I'm Iron Man, an Avenger, and I own the tower we're in right now." Tony ranted. He was offended and slightly impressed that the kid didn't seem to know or care who he was.

"What's an arc reactor? And what do you mean iron man?" asked Harry with genuine curiosity. As he watched the man, or Tony as he called himself, react he realized he'd been right. Tony did seem to thrive on attention.

"You know now that I think about it I haven't properly introduced myself either. Well actually I have introduced myself to Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers but I don't know anybody else here." added Harry.

"Mr. Rogers?" asked Tony with a snort, "Hey capsicle why don't you visit your kingdom of imaginary friends huh? You can even wear one of your hideous sweaters."

Everyone else was trying to fight down their laughter while Rogers blushed a deep scarlet. Harry watched this with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

" is the name of a character from an old kids show." explained Pepper catching Harry's confusion. "Unfortunately it's also become one of Tony's favorite jokes. He keeps giving Steve the worst designs he can find."

Well that sounded like something the Weasley twins would pull. While it did sound amusing Harry was certain that it probably annoyed Rogers, so he resolved to avoid calling him .

"Anyways let me introduce the team. This is Henry Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner." said Janet motioning to each person as she named them.

"Otherwise known as pipsqueak, bugboy, birdbraink, the assasin, and the green rage monster. And capsicle." added Tony.

"It's nice to meet all of you." said Harry promptly ignoring Tony's remarks. Remembering the remarks from earlier. "So anyway who is this Loki bloke you guys were talking about?"

"Err, no one you need to worry about right now" said Janet.

"Well he probably does need to know since they might end up being roommates. Well long story short Loki is Thor's psychotic brother, but you shouldn't worry too much his magic was removed because he was a bad boy." Interjected Tony.

"My brother has been exiled by our father for his crimes on Midgard. You resemble him greatly young Potter." boomed Thor.

"Yeah except he's not some slimy sorcerer with Daddy issues." added Clint.

Harry wondered who Loki was as the everyone had made it clear that they all disliked him, except, perhaps Thor who looked slightly upset. He made a note to ask either Pepper or Jarvis who were probably his best options for getting a less biased version of the story. He watched as a new argument broke out this time between Thor and Clint. Harry silently vowed that he would hex Neo the next time the minister showed up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Not beta'd

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, nil, need I say more? All belongs to J.K Rowling, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Marvel, and Disney

**A/N:**

Okay I know this is a bit late and I'm totally sorry but this story keeps fighting me between that real life and the rabid plot bunnies that just won't leave me alone have resulted in a delay. The updates for this will probably continue to be sporadic. I have started a new story which was the result of a particularly persistent plot bunny which has resulted in _Reality is Stranger Than Fiction_ which is another HP crossover although this one is with NCIS, Criminal Minds, and etc. It will not interfere with the updates for this story. Though that story may be updated faster because I have a better idea what I'm doing. This chapter was the hardest one to write.

Also I have had some questions about Harry's age. He is sixteen and will be turning seventeen in seven months. It will also be a while before the Avengers figure out something's wrong with Harry because their lives are about to become very busy. Also I will be using a lot of elements from _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ to provide villains and storylines. This flashback starts just after the point where Harry faked his death. Here is a little timeline I dd that outlines Harry's school years

_1__st__ yr. Quirell and Sirius_

Halloween Sirius breakout and troll

Second Quidditch match Quirell's end

End of year Shrieking Shack

_2__nd__ yr. Chamber of Secrets_

Halloween chamber start

Pretty much same as canon

_3__rd__ yr. Triwizard and mass breakout_

Halloween GoF and mass breakout

End of year maze

Harry learns Patronus this year

_4__th__ yr. DOM _

Halloween battle DoM and prophecy

End of year Albus dies, ffom Horcrux

Harry is emancipated during summer after

_5__th__ yr. Horcrux Hunt_

_ July_-three days after Harry's birthday Bill and Fleur marry.

_ Aug_-learn location of locket from Mundungus, start plans to infiltrate the ministry

_ Sept_-break-in at ministry, retrieve locket

_ Oct_-there was a skirmish in Hogsmeade that led to the deaths of a few students

_ Nov_-Ron leaves

_ Dec_-Godrics Hollow

_ Jan_-return of Ron, destruction of locket by sword

_ Feb_-capture/Malfoy Manor, Gringotts, instead of getting caught taking the cup Hermione makes it seem as if they stole the sword, everything else happens as it did in canon

_ Mar_—Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort retreats when he realizes he's about to lose the battle (he doesn't know all of his horcruxes have been destroyed), due to the retreat Bellatrix survives

_ Apr-June_-training

After Voldemort's retreat the Order decides to regroup

Harry and friends are given some much needed training

The OCs will be introduced here

Hermione and twins will develop several new spells

_6__th__ yr. War_

_ July_-Battle at Diagon Alley, Ron and Neville die, most of the Alley is demolished

_ Aug_-Battle at Ministry, this was an almost success except for another retreat on Voldemort's part

_ Sept_-Battle at _, _Hermione dies

_ Oct_-Final Battle

This will explained in more detail later I just put this up so everyone has a good idea at what happened and when.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! They are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

He had tried, really he had, but in the end the memories had been too much and he'd simply shut the ones from the war in a box. He then set up his shields around the now condensed memories. Harry knew this was a rather dangerous approach, but he just couldn't face them yet. So it was with a final shove he forced the last of his memories into a box before succumbing to sleep.

As he drifted to sleep the memories he'd been attempting to repress rebelled. Harry tossed slightly as the memories became nightmares.

_Flashback/Dream_

_Harry watched as the Battle of Hogwarts waged around him. He knew that several of their fighters had fallen to the Death Eaters, and several more would follow if he didn't reach Voldemort and end it. This was easier said than done as the halls were chaotic as spells were flung in every direction. Still he attempted to reach Voldemort while preventing any more injuries as he went. It was made a great deal more complicated as he was attempting to maneuver while under the invisibility cloak. Unfortunately, Harry did not reach Riddle first; no it was Mulciber and Dolohov who reached him first._

_Harry watched as both men pleaded and attempted to reason with their master. He seemed to have considered their words and proceeded to cast another Sonorus to address the crowd, "You have fought well. I will withdraw my forces and leave you to bury your dead. I will return within 24 hours. This will be your final chance to surrender. You have already lost your hero; Harry Potter has died by my hand. No more magical blood need be shed." he hissed as his eyes flickered across the hall.*_

_Harry whipped off his invisibility cloak in an attempt to reach Voldemort sooner but before he could make it there was a loud crack as the Death Eaters and their master disappeared. Everyone stood still shocked by the sudden departure of the enemy. As everyone regained their senses they immediately swarmed their 'resurrected' hero._

_There wasn't much time to celebrate as they needed to figure out what they do when the twenty four hours were up. Several ideas where thrown around as they tried to decide what they should do. In the end—and under much protest from Harry and his peers—it was decided that the younger wizards and witches would retreat and regroup while some of the older wizards and witches served as a distraction for Voldemort's forces. The older group included Harry's former professors as well as the parents of several of his classmates including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had disagreed vehemently, even though he knew he was outmatched and outclassed, he could not stand the thought of several more people dying so he could run away. Not when so many had died at his hands, not while he could end it for good. Harry decided that he would simply have to sneak away so he could be left behind. So he only half listened to the Order as he finalized his own plans to sneak away so he could stay behind._

_When the twenty four hours were up and Voldemort returned his forces were doubled in size. Harry readied himself to meet Voldemort when he felt a familiar tug at his navel. He cried out as he felt himself pulled away from Hogwarts. He landed with a thump in the middle of a forest. He felt someone pull him to his feet and looked around to see the distraught faces of his friends._

"_Oh, Harry I'm sorry but McGonagall, and well pretty much everyone knew you'd try to stay behind. So they turned your D.A. galleon into a portkey while you were asleep." said Hermione anxiously__._

"_I have to get back there. They're going to get themselves killed!" shouted Harry._

"_Harry, no!" cried Hermione as she put a hand on his arm to stop him. "You'll only get yourself killed. You never would have a chance with all of the Death Eaters!"_

"_She's right mate. We still have a chance it's why they stayed behind." said Ron in a hollow voice._

_Harry looked at his best friend and felt his heart wrench. He knew that Ron's parents as well as Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur had stayed behind. His eyes flicked over to the twins who were looking grim. He felt worse knowing that Ron had probably just said good-bye to his parents and older siblings for the last time. Looking around he realized that Ginny was nowhere in sight and looking back he couldn't remember seeing her during the planning. He was about to ask when there were several pops that signaled apparition. Harry automatically shifted into a defensive stance as he counted the new arrivals. Harry realized while they had more numbers, the new arrivals had more experience. They held themselves like experienced fighters and Harry knew if it came to a fight that his side might win, but only barely._

"_We have to leave now the portkey can be tracked and we need to be gone before that happens." said one of the new arrivals.__ It was a man in his mid-thirties with blonde hair and storm grey eyes._

"_How do we know we can trust you?" asked Harry warily._

"_Well for one if we were the bad guys you'd be dead. Professor Dumbledore's favorite jam was raspberry." responded the man. Harry nodded while everyone else looked confused by the seemingly random piece of information._

"_Right well everyone one partner we're going to use side-along apparition. I want this done in groups of five!" ordered the man._

_Harry was reluctant to trust this group of strangers but he didn't have much of a choice. Besides they knew Dumbledore's favorite jam, which that had to count for something. Looking around he realized his friends were waiting for Harry's decision. Deciding to trust his instincts Harry stepped forward and shook the man's hand. Seeing this everyone split into groups as ordered. Harry shot a glance at Ron and Hermione who had ended up in a group with across from him. As he looked around Harry realized that he was the only one not in a group since he was standing with the man Harry assumed was the leader. Once the groups were established Harry found himself feeling the familiar sensation of being sucked through a straw as they apparated._

_They landed roughly, and as Harry looked around he saw they were stood on a forested hill surrounded that sloped downwards. He could see where the grass turned into sand and the water that surrounded them on all sides. They were on an island on that Harry thought looked quite uninhabited, but then again if there was one thing Harry had learned from his experience in the wizarding world it was that almost anything was possible. He already had his wand out ready to start shooting spells at a moment's notice._

"_Down Sparky, we're perfectly safe here for the time being." said the man from earlier._

_Harry eyed him warily before lowering his wand slightly, but he wasn't going to put it away yet. He could tell his actions amused the man but Harry thought he saw a glimmer of respect in the man's eyes. Looking around he watched as the groups arrived._

"_Right, I don't mean to be rude but I don't know your name." said Harry._

"_No problems. It's Wyatt, Wyatt Clemens." responded Wyatt._

"_Why are the groups arriving at different times? Since we all apparated at time shouldn't we have arrived at the same time?" asked Harry who had been wondering why the groups were arriving in intervals._

"_That would__ be true if everyone had followed the same apparition route. Don't think about it too much just yet." advised Wyatt seeing the confused expression on Harry's face._

_They waited a few more minutes and Harry was relieved to see Ron and Hermione's group arrive looking relatively unharmed. His eyes scanned over all the groups (Ron and Hermione had been the last to arrive) making certain that everyone was all right. Once he was satisfied he turned towards Wyatt, wanting to know what the man was going to say. Wyatt who had been scanning the groups as well cleared his throat after ascertaining that everyone had arrived._

"_All right I'm sure everyone here is a little confused it's to be expected." said Wyatt, "Now I was contacted by Professor McGonagall who is a good friend. She wanted me to get you out of Britain which is what we have done. She also requested that I take you some place safe for the duration of the war."_

_Harry wanted to protest at these words. He wasn't about to sit on the sidelines and let people die. Wyatt had apparently sensed this because he raised a hand to stop any protests from making themselves known. Harry hastily bit back his words giving Wyatt the chance to finish speaking._

"_Know I disagree with this because hiding won__'t end the war. I believe that with some training all of you would be a force to reckon with. All of you have proved capable of surviving a real fight. So I will let you choose to train with me and my team if you wish. I understand that this is a big decision so I will give you 48 hours to make a decision. I know this is hard for you and many of you have lost family but you need to decide. Decide what is right for you just because I am giving you the option to fight it doesn't mean you have to take it." said Wyatt._

_Harry knew immediately he was going to fight but he would wait until he could talk to Wyatt alone. He knew that Ron and Hermione would fight no matter what, and that gave him courage. After he made his decision Harry found himself wondering what could have happened if he had been giving training earlier. The battle at Hogwarts never would have happened. Remus, Tonks, and several others would still be alive. He thought with a pang of Teddy, his godson, who was now an orphan. He could only hope that Teddy and Andy were safe, hidden from the fighting._

_Across the clearing everyone was thinking over the options Wyatt had given them. For some it was an easy decision they were going to keep fighting, but for others it was a dilemma. The mood was very subdued as everyone tried to make the decision that would ultimately decide their fates. Seeing how worn out everyone was Wyatt ordered everyone to bed after they pitched the tents._

_Harry fell asleep knowing that one way or another he would have to face Voldemort once more for there to be any chance of the war ending. Before he drifted off he remembered a line from the prophecy __"__…__**and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**__…__"_

_This proved to be the last peaceful sleep Harry had for a while because Wyatt spent the next month training them mercilessly. In fact, he was quite sure even Moody would have thought that their current training regime was harsh. He was certain he would appreciate it more if he wasn't so sore, but he wasn't going to complain. After their second month of training Wyatt announced that they were getting a surprise._

_The next day they were introduced to several new wizards, including Wyatt's sister Sana. Sana was a healer and Wyatt had told them they would be stepping up the training now that they had a trained mediwitch on hand. Another one of the new arrivals was Neo Incipiens, who was a great fighter and strategist. Harry had watched with amusement as Neo beat Ron in a game of chess during one of their brief moments of free time. As time went by Harry found he spent most of his time training directly with Wyatt or Neo, then being patched up by Sana. He also found that Sana was a good deal scarier than Madam Pomfrey whenever he got himself injured particularly badly (unfortunately for Harry, this happened a lot because he, Neo, and Wyatt treated practiced as if it were a real fight which meant they used several curses that were meant to do some pretty serious damage)._

_At the end of their third month of training they were forced to put their new skill s to the test because Voldemort, who had been dormant since the fall of Hogwarts, planned to attack Charring Cross and Diagon Alley. Harry learned that in the month he had spent training with Wyatt and Neo that his friends had been training in their own ways as well. Fred, George, and—to his surprise—Hermione had been working together developing new spells and weapons to use in battle. One of them was a particularly nasty curse Hermione herself developed that the twins took to calling the Fourth Unforgivable. Everyone else had also improved in their own ways training to the point of exhaustion each day._

_Luckily, they had gotten the new with enough time to make a plan of attack. They spent the next week gathering supplies and going over their plans and back-up plans. Ron and Neo had rehashed the plans that night making sure that everyone knew what they needed to be doing. Harry was a bundle of nerves despite all the preparations, because he knew that this was it he would finally be able to confront Voldemort._

_They had managed to infiltrate the Alley successfully, Fred and George had managed to get into their store and set off several crates of fireworks. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been forced to scatter the moment they arrived by the whizzing pink-wheels and fire breathing dragons. In the confusion Harry was able to down several Death Eaters while he searched for Voldemort. Harry spotted him next to the apothecary and made his way forward when everything went south._

_Voldemort had spotted Harry and his eyes had widened with surprise. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord hadn't realized that Harry was still alive so his appearance caused Voldemort to start shooting off curses wildly. Harry had narrowly dodged a killing curse when he saw a blasting hex hit the apothecary which set off a chain reaction. Harry watched with growing horror as the alley exploded around him. The air was filled with black soot and it was impossible to discern friend from foe. The smoke cleared gradually and Harry was able to make out his surroundings. Then he heard a shout from behind him and saw Ron and Neville surrounded by Death Eaters at the opposite end of the alley. Voldemort was approaching them preparing to curse them while their backs were turned._

"_What's wrong Tom can't fight someone when they're facing you?" called Harry in desperation. He'd known he was too far to be of any help physically but hopefully he could goad Riddle into a duel. He threw out another taunt hoping to aggravate him further, "So Tommy boy looks like you can't even handle a fair fight. Maybe it's your blood that's weak Tom-tom."_

_Harry was satisfied to see that his plan had worked as Voldemort let out an inarticulate snarl of rage immediately turning towards Harry. The next second there was a slight crack and Harry found himself face to face with his enemy. Just as both wizards prepared to duel there was loud explosion which caused the entire street to shake. Harry saw the Owl Emporium collapse into the building next to it when several shouts made him look up. He saw that Neville and Ron had managed to corner the Death Eaters in front of Gringotts. He watched as the pillars supporting part of the roof collapsed as if in slow motion. He forgot about Voldemort as he saw the roof fall crushing Ron and Neville. He threw himself forward even though he knew that it was a waste of effort because his friends were beyond his help. He was so intent on his goal he didn't hear Voldemort's wordless shriek of fury, as the Quality Quidditch Supplies nearly made the Dark Lord into a dark stain. He didn't realize that he had just narrowly missed the same fate as Neville and Ron._

_As he reached Gringotts, harry didn't pay attention to the cracks that meant Voldemort and his minions had fled. Nothing mattered but getting to Ron as he ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him that it was too late, Ron and Neville were dead. He refused to believe it after all they had survived worse than this surely they could survive a couple of falling bricks. He reasoned that maybe one of them had managed to get a shield up in time. He tried to levitate away some of the rubble with his wand when he felt someone tug at his arm._

"_Harry it's too late we need to go." said Hermione miserably._

"_No. I'm not leaving them." said Harry with determination._

"_Harry, I'm sorry for your loss but we can't stay. We can't risk Voldemort coming back." said Wyatt who had come up behind Hermione._

"_No." said Harry stubbornly._

"_Harry please! You're not doing them any good staying here." said Hermione._

_Something in her voice made Harry turn around and he saw that she had fresh tear tracks on her face. His shoulder slumped tiredly, and he let Wyatt drag him away. The made into the entrance of Charring Cross promptly disapparating back to the island._

_End Flashback/Dream_

Harry woke with a start trying to blinking the sleep from his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear the remnants of the memory from his mind. He glanced at the clock that was next to his bed it read, 4:30 AM. He threw off his covers knowing that if he went back to sleep he would just be plagued by more memories which had become his constant nighttime companions. His memories and nightmares were one and the same these days

He glanced at the alarm clock again trying to figure out what he could do while he waited for the Avengers wake up. With a start he realized there was a folded up piece of parchment on the end table that hadn't been there the night before. He gave it cursory glance trying to see if there were any nasty surprises lying in wait. Tentatively he looked around making sure no one was around before discreetly removing his wand from its invisible holster on his forearm. He gave it a casual flick running a few diagnostic spells to see if there were any dangerous curses on it. Not finding anything wrong, but not wanting to take any chances he used a nifty little charm to have the note open itself.

He looked at the note and realized it was from Neo. He wished Neo had thought to give him a little forewarning to save him the unnecessary worry when he wanted to talk. Though now that he thought about it, Neo had forgotten to establish a channel of communication, in case there was an emergency. There were ways to get a message across but most them either took too much time or weren't very subtle. In fact, it seemed to Harry that Neo had forgotten quite a lot of things. Not that this was much of a surprise as Neo tended to overlook the details sometimes. Making a mental note to ask the man later he decided to read the note which said:

Hello Harry,

It occurs to me I may have forgotten a few things in the rush to get you to the states. I hope you're trying to settle in at the very least. Anyway, I'm writing to tell you that there has been some important news on this front. I can't say what it is here of course because the note might be intercepted or fall into the wrong hands. So I have set up a meeting so that I can tell you everything I need to. I do want to give you some time to get used to your surroundings so I have set the meeting for a week from the day you get this. You will be meeting Wyatt who as you know has been working for the American ministry. He will meet you at 2pm in Central Park. I will see you then.

Sincerely, Neo Novus Incipiens

P.S. Do try to keep out of trouble won't you? I still haven't cleared the stack from your last few fiascos.

Harry felt irritated when he read the postscript after all it wasn't like he purposely tried to find trouble. As he had said before trouble simply had a knack for finding him. He was looking forward to seeing Wyatt again he hadn't seen the man since Voldemort's death. He had grown quite close to the older man during the war. They were still in contact but due to their schedules they hadn't exchanged more than a letter since they'd last met.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, nil, need I say more? All belongs to J.K Rowling, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Marvel, and Disney

**Warning: **There will be several point of view rotations in this chapter. Also Hawkeye has a real potty mouth this chapter so there will be some cussing.

**A/N:** I feel re-inspired having just watched the Avengers the second time. It has helped me bring this story back on point. Anyways it has been pointed out to me that the abrupt mood change between the previous chapter and the ones before it came as a small shock to the system. I am sorry about that. The first five chapters were quite fluffy and light hearted, I hadn't actually planned that it just sort of happened. In the future I will try to put some warning when I'm about to make things really depressing. I seem to have gotten the ball rolling now, that last chapter was the hardest to write because I had no idea how to write the flashback. I have the next several chapters outlined and barring any unforeseen occurrences the next few updates should be closer together. I just realized that funnily enough the timeline for this story coincides with real life because the story starts in Jan and will get to Feb in a few chapters. I do have midterms coming up next month so I might not be able to update as much as I would like.

Fair warning the Avengers and X-Men are the only two parts where I will be referencing the movies. I've thought it over and none of the Spiderman movies will fit with my plans so that storyline will be coming straight from the comics. The Fantastic Four will make some brief appearances but I'm not sure what kind of role they will have in the story yet. I don't want to add too many different heroes and start confusing people, though I might add in a couple cameos. I am somewhat surprised by the lack of reviews for the last chapter, I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

**Also seriously thanks for the reviews and please continue leaving them, I want to know what you think****.**

* * *

Harry watched his breath turn to mist in the winter air as he waited for Wyatt to show up. He wondered idly what made Neo pick Central Park as a meeting place, given that it was winter. Not that he was complaining, he was glad to be out of the tower as it got him away from Pepper, Janet, and Natasha. He liked the three women, he really did, but they made him think of things that were better forgotten. It hadn't been easy getting out of the tower either, since the team disagreed on how much watching Harry required. The resulting argument had taken two hours and one phone call to Fury (who was displeased at being forced to play referee) before the issue was resolved. In the end Harry was given a cell phone with GPS and a curfew before they let him loose in the city. He was quite a bit miffed about having a curfew; he could take care of himself. At least he'd managed to talk them out of assigning him a chaperone.

"Hey there!" came a cheerful shout that Harry immediately recognized as Wyatt.

"Hey," returned Harry, "so what have you been up to?"

"Not much really been getting used to the quiet life you know." said Wyatt amicably.

"Hah that must be nice. Wonder what it'd be like to have a quiet life" commented Harry humorlessly.

"Boring," responded Wyatt, "you aren't really the quiet type Harry, but I understand your need for some peace. While we do get our fair share of excitement it's nothing the government can't handle."

Harry sincerely doubted this; his experience with government had left him with a healthy sense of skepticism regarding the government's ability to accomplish anything important. In fact, more often than not the government was the source of the problem. He knew Wyatt shared his skepticism of the government so he suspected the man was just attempting small talk.

"So what do you know about the Avengers?" asked Harry

"They're a group of people with special talents that work with the government or at least that's the most postulated story. In reality they're just a bunch of people SHIELD", said Wyatt then added "super-secret spy agency. The Avengers has been around for three years now, the first time they got together they fought off an alien invasion that totaled a good amount of the city. They also fought off some guy who had an obsession with death or something when he tried to annihilate the planet. Given your penchant for trouble I'd steer clear if I were you."

"Little late for that." commented Harry.

"What? I thought you just got here, then again it's not really that surprising, this is you we're talking about. What did you do now?" asked Wyatt in exasperation.

"Didn't Neo tell you where he sent me?" asked Harry, annoyed. He was slightly irritated that Wyatt had automatically assumed that he had already gotten into trouble. He hadn't even been in the country for more than 48 hours.

"No he only owled to tell me that you were in the area a few days ago. Neo didn't tell me too many details." responded Wyatt, "Wait a minute don't tell that idiot sent you…?"

"Yep." answered Harry responding to Wyatt's unfinished question. Wyatt had just confirmed his fears that Neo was most definitely up to something. Now the question was whether or not he would call Neo out on it. This was not the first time that Neo had enacted some plan that only he knew and understood, while these plans usually worked out they often involved a lot of work on his part. Though he wasn't really sure he wanted to know and he had a feeling that he would find out eventually anyways.

"Damn. Sometimes I'd like to know what goes on in that deranged little mind of his. I'm not sure whether this is a great idea or an absolutely crazy one." said Wyatt.

"Yeah well with Neo you can never really tell." remarked Harry.

"Ah well let's just hope he knows what he's doing, eh? I'd hate to have to arrest you for accidentally killing the minister." commented Wyatt good naturedly.

"I wouldn't kill him, I might injure him though." retorted Harry.

"You have before, remember when…"started Wyatt.

"That was one time!" interrupted Harry.

"Although if he's done anything stupid enough I won't have to worry about you killing him because there will be nothing left when Dawn gets through with him. Well he's old enough to clean his own messes," said Wyatt unconcernedly, "At any rate how have you been? Sana's been worried about you, she doesn't think you're taking proper care of yourself."

"You know me, just living the easy life." responded Harry wryly.

"Ri-ight," said Wyatt with a snort, "visited any duck ponds lately?"

"That was a bloody accident some wanker jumped out of nowhere and caught me by surprise!" cried Harry indignantly.

"Well from what I hear it was a pretty spectacular accident. They were trying to clean out the ministry for days." laughed Wyatt.

"Oh shut up," said Harry irritably, "how did you hear about it anyways?"

"Word gets around especially when it concerns you." replied Wyatt.

"Brilliant that's all I need. I had hoped I wouldn't be so big over here." said Harry.

"Well you're not as big but people are still pretty impressed, after all it was a bit of a surprise when an underage wizard took out the greatest Dark wizard of the age along with a dozen others out on his own." stated Wyatt

"I was only on my own for the last bit, but I had help for everything else." interjected Harry.

"True but what you did was still pretty impressive, especially since most people only have parts of the story, myself included. A lot of people have their eye on you Harry." said Wyatt.

Harry merely nodded his understanding and the conversation lapsed into a companionable silence. Harry lost himself once more in his thoughts. He knew that there were some things that had happened during the war he had kept to himself. Not to mention all the adventures he'd had during his school years. While he liked Wyatt a lot he hadn't really wanted to share his past exploits, especially after his friends' deaths. Though it was a little lonely not having anyone to talk with about his past, there were the twins and Luna but he had didn't talk with them much anymore. They had managed to draw Harry out the seclusion he had fallen into right after the war. However between the few false alarms there had been at least two genuine assassination attempts which had caused him to spend less time around his friends.

"Come on." said Wyatt drawing Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked around with some curiosity, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings, as he normally would have. He saw that they were standing across the street from a building so tall Harry had to crane his neck in order to see all of it. The building itself was rather plain looking with the words: Trump International Hotel and Tower emblazoned across the front for all to see. To his right he saw a metal globe and stairs that he assumed led to the train and behind that were several more buildings. Harry thought it looked like the buildings were trying to stretch themselves into the sky.

"We need to cross the street." said Wyatt motioning towards a crosswalk where several people already stood waiting impatiently for the light to change. Harry and Watt walked over and stood with the crowd waiting for the light to change. Harry glanced at his surroundings while he waited for the lights to change. He was examining the building with a diamond pattern on it when he felt his neck prickle. His instincts flared to life and Harry immediately threw himself to the ground pulling Wyatt with him. Moments later Harry saw something orange whiz by where their heads had been only seconds before. There was an explosion when the thing hit the ground and people erupted into a panic as they immediately scurried for cover. Pulling himself up Harry immediately unholstered his wand as he scanned the area for the source of the explosive.

"Hee hee, come out, come out little Spider!" cackled an unfamiliar voice. Harry whipped around and felt his jaw drop when he saw the speaker. While he had seen several strange things, Harry was quite sure this had to be one of the strangest. It was a humanoid creature with scaly emerald skin wearing a purple tunic, boots, and gloves. Not to mention the oddly shaped object he, or at least Harry assumed it was a he, stood on that seemed to hover in mid-air.

"You rang Goblin?" asked a new voice. This new creature looked just as outrageous as his companion, he was red and blue with a web design over the red parts of his skin and his white eyes were pupil-less. No less surprising was his means of travel as Harry watched him arrive. He appeared to be swinging around with giant ropes of spider web shot from his wrists. As Harry took in the new creature's appearance his words sunk in. Harry scrutinized the green creature and found that it did mildly resemble a goblin though he was a good deal taller than any goblin Harry had ever met.

"We need to get out of here." said Wyatt calmly. Harry looked at him in shock, surely Wyatt didn't expect the muggle police to handle this. Seeing that Harry was about to protest Wyatt added, "I'll explain later. Trust me, right now we need to get out of here."

Wyatt continued to drag Harry along as they made for the underground. Harry didn't appreciate being dragged around like a little kid though he knew if Wyatt let go he would turn around. He just didn't like the idea of letting two creatures rampage around the city. Although he was curious about the lack of fuss, he was certain that this was a major breach of the Statute of Secrecy. Then again, he had heard that America was quite lax when it came to the Statute.

"Ok through here." said Wyatt leading Harry towards a wall that appeared covered in graffiti, but closer inspection revealed the graffiti to be runes that Harry recognized vaguely. Too used to the wizarding world's ideas of an entrance to be surprised, Harry walked forward casually. Wyatt followed seconds later.

"Wyatt what were those things?" asked Harry at once.

"One of the hazards of living in New York," replied Wyatt, "The green one is a psychopath known as the Green Goblin and the other is Spiderman. We aren't too sure where the Spider's alliances are though he tends to be against crime."

"Well why isn't the ministry doing anything? Surely they aren't letting a bunch of magical creatures roam freely around New York?" asked Harry.

"Harry those weren't magical creatures," Wyatt answered with a snort, "They were humans, muggles with special powers in outrageous costumes."

"Those were people?" demanded Harry.

"Yep. Muggles as a matter of fact, except they both have special abilities that give them an edge over normal muggles. It's actually quite common here. The muggles with special abilities are generally split into two categories super villain and super heroes. There are also several people with what is called an x-gene that gives them a special ability. These people are discriminated against rather harshly and there are several who are either heroes or villains" explained Wyatt.

Harry nodded as he processed the information Wyatt had told him so far. He only dimly registered the approaching witch as he mulled over everything in his head. He saw her approach from the edge of his peripheral view, and looked up as he realized she was coming straight towards them. Harry automatically tensed as she neared, moving into a defensive position. The fight earlier had put him even further on edge triggering an automatic fight response. The witch seem slightly flustered by his reaction but Harry didn't particularly care.

"Excuse me are you Agent Clemens?" asked the witch glancing at Wyatt after giving Harry a speculative look.

"Yep" replied Wyatt.

"And you're Harry Potter, right?" she asked though this time she added a flirtatious wink, seemingly over Harry's earlier reaction.

"Yes," replied Harry shortly as he relaxed slightly.

"Well just follow me," she said turning on her heels and striding away talking over her shoulder, she said, "so my name is Valerie. Normally we don't have guides show people the way but your friend asked to have someone show you the way. There were several volunteers of course because everyone wanted to meet you. But I won because I know this place the best even though I haven't been working here that long. Only since I graduated from school which was only three years ago and everyone was so jealous too. I mean I get to meet Harry Potter. By the way do you think I can have your autograph? I'm not asking for me of course my cousin…"

Harry just tuned out Valerie's incessant chattering as they continued walking as it was starting to give him a headache. He wondered if she would need to stop for air anytime soon. He was so focused on tuning her out he almost missed when she announced that they had reached their destination. Harry watched in relief when she flounced off no doubt to find some friends to gossip with.

Harry opened the door and walked into a room that Harry thought was very cozy looking. It was decorated in a soft cream color accented by royal blues. There were two empty picture frames hanging at the back of the room. There was sturdy oak desk facing the door which was where Neo sat (the only chair Harry had ever seen Neo sitting at was the one he had in his office at the ministry). There were two plush chairs in front of the desk and Harry chose the one on the left while Wyatt sat in the one on the right.

"What were you thinking sending him to New York? That's asking for a disaster!" demanded Wyatt without preamble.

"Hello Wyatt good to see you too." responded Neo dryly.

"I have to say I agree with him though." added Harry.

"The least you could have done was given him some information. He's going to get himself killed or worse." said Wyatt.

"Him is right here you know." said Harry

"Well…he's here now so he might as well learn as he goes." replied Neo.

"Look I know you're up to something. I'm going to let this one slide for now with the understanding that if this plan gets out of control you tell me at once. And if anything goes wrong I'm holding you responsible Neo." said Harry. He had learned to pick his battles with Neo and he trusted the man to do the right thing so he would let this plan play out (besides it's not like he had anything better to do anyways). Though Harry did not enjoy the idea of being a pawn, at least this time he was somewhat aware of the situation. He hoped for Neo's sake that everything went smoothly. Besides he doubted this plan was actually centered too much on him Neo had learned early on that Harry tended to be a wild card.

"Excellent," said Neo who had brightened considerably, "There is some information I want to share with you. First of all, as I'm sure you've noticed the spikes in your magical core lately? Well that is your magical inheritance coming in. Yours just happens to be a great deal more powerful than most. I believe this is because your inheritance started coming in earlier due to high stress situations giving your magic more time to grow and mature. You will be coming into your magical maturity at your coming of age this July."

"You couldn't have told me this earlier?" asked Harry, remembering all the books he had scoured.

"Anyways," continued Neo, ignoring Harry's question, "So you have to be careful about controlling your magic especially in high stress situations. Also I am glad that there haven't been any incidents. I take it that Fred and George's inventions worked?"

"Yeah, the heightened senses keep me from having too many surprises, plus the supersensory charms on my limiters let me know when anyone is approaching. The limiters are working really well too." replied Harry, as he motioned towards his wrists. A pair of silver bands inscribed with small runes was now visible. "It feeds off my magic too but it's not draining, more like siphoning off the excess. There are also several protective charms on them as well."

"That's great. So long as you keep your temper we won't have to worry about any serious breaches of the Statute. I have commissioned a couple other items from Fred and George that should arrive shortly."

"Okay" said Harry.

"Hopefully this will help you from performing any magic accidentally, or having any surprises." added Neo.

"There is also the matter of the press. I did not realize the Avengers were quite so…public. It would be a good idea if you avoided the press as much as possible. After all your vacation has been kept under wraps, though one of the new items though should keep this from being a problem. I think that's everything of importance."

"What about contacting you? If there is an emergency, how am I supposed to get a hold of you?" asked Harry. Neo blinked and Harry was quite sure he hadn't thought of that. Harry shook his head, he knew Neo was brilliant but it also amazed him at how scatterbrained the man could be.

"Right, well if there's an emergency contact Wyatt here who will contact me" said Neo.

"When did I agree to be your messenger boy?" asked Wyatt grumpily.

"Well it's not like you aren't going to be in contact anyway, besides it will be far easier for you to get a message through without suspicion than it will for Harry." said Neo.

"Is there anything else Neo?" asked Harry speaking up before Wyatt could retort. He knew that Wyatt and Neo could argue for hours once they got started.

"No" said Neo simply, though he had the niggling feeling that he was forgetting something.

"Well if that's it then I think I will be leaving you to your paperwork Minister." said Wyatt, though he rolled his eyes to show he was joking.

"Same. It appears that there are a lot of things I need to learn about New York." added Harry wryly.

"Well then, I will let you explore, I will see you both again later." said Neo.

Harry and Wyatt both bid Neo good-bye before exiting the room. Harry was intent on finding out more about the city as it appeared New York was not quite as peaceful as he had hoped. Then again it was just his luck that he would end up in a city filled with super villains and heroes.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Location somewhere in New York**

Three people are arguing in what appears to be a stone chamber. The chamber is dark, gloomy, and sparsely decorated. The only light comes from a few flickering torches set along the wall which cast sinister shadows across the room. The sound of dripping water can be heard as small drops fall from the ceiling to the floor. As for the people in the room one is sitting on an elegantly shaped metal chair. The other two people stand, the woman is standing in front of the man in the chair while the other person stands in the corner. The light shifts illuminating the woman's face. She is very beautiful, her blonde hair trailing down her back, kept from her face by a forest green head band, and form fitting green armor of the same color which emphasized her curves. Her green eyes are hard as flint as she glares at the man in front of her.

"Why have you forced me here?" he demands. The man though quite disheveled holds himself in a regal manner, glaring at the woman with equal force. His raven black hair is in disarray and his clothes are rumpled and far plainer than anything he would usually wear.

"You should be thanking me after all I have freed you from your pathetic prison." sneered the woman.

"I did not need your help Amora!" replied the man haughtily.

"It would seem that you did after all if I hadn't rescued you, you would still be in the clutches of Fury and his soldiers Loki." contradicted Amora with a smirk.

"What do you wish of me? The Allfather has stripped my powers I cannot assist you in whatever your current plan to ensnare my brother now." replied Loki in a condescending tone.

"I doubt that you are as powerless as you wish Odin to believe." purred Amora.

"Be that as it may why should I help you? What could I possibly gain?" asked Loki loftily.

"I would give you the chance to destroy those foolish mortals, the Avengers once and for all. Once I have Thor you will be able to take the throne easily." answered Amora.

"I shall think about it." replied Loki after a moment's hesitation.

"That's all I ask." smirked Amora, "Come my executioner we have work to do."

She left the room with the other man trailing behind her, leaving Loki to his thoughts. Loki was on the whole feeling conflicted which was a feeling he didn't enjoy. This was his last shot at redemption and he knew that if he helped Amora he would not get another chance. While another part of him thought it would be no less than Odin and that fool brother of his deserved. He was not afraid of being caught after all he wasn't the god of mischief for nothing.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

The Avengers were all sitting at a large round table having been told to, 'get your sorry asses up here now!', in no uncertain terms by an irate Fury. The tone of Fury's voice indicated he was very close to rupturing a blood vessel which only happened when he was around Tony too long or there was a major catastrophe in the works. Given that Tony had been in his lab at the time of the call everyone assumed it was the latter.

"He told us to get up here so where is he?" complained Tony.

"Can it Stark." retorted Clint.

"Can't you two just lay off? I mean we could be dealing with a real crisis here and you two are squabbling like children." said Janet in exasperation.

"I think you're asking for a miracle there." replied Natasha.

Just as Tony and Clint were about to retort Fury stormed in. None of the team could remember the last time they had seen the director of SHIELD so agitated, though it did not bode well for whatever news they were about to receive.

"Loki escaped." said Fury. Those two words were all it took to unleash pandemonium among the gathered superheroes. There was a cacophony of voices as everyone tried to ask their questions at once, or in Clint's case to swear at the top of their lungs. Fury pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off an incoming headache before he pounded on the table with his fist.

"Quiet!" he shouted making his voice audible over all the others.

"…bastard, war-mongering fucker, megalomaniac asshole, evil jizz, mentally disturbed jackass…" continued Clint listening using several words that would make a sailor blush. Meanwhile Tony made note of any unfamiliar curses for future use.

"Clint!" shouted Natasha who had grown impatient of waiting for Clint to run out of insults.

"… cunt sucking…Oops sorry Tasha." said Clint who cringed at the menacing look she was giving him.

"Right now that we're all silent," said Fury glaring at Clint, "it appears that Loki escaped shortly after the guard change when Thor left. We aren't sure what he's after but he either faked losing his powers or he's working with someone here on Earth. As of now we are on red alert. Loki could be anywhere and if he does have his powers he could pose a threat to the entire world, again."

"Well then all we have to do is catch him again." said Tony flippantly.

"It's not that easy Stark! We have no idea where he is or who his possible accomplice is." shouted Fury.

"Besides after Thanos and Kang, Loki will be a piece of cake." replied Tony.

"Gross, I did not need that image in my head Stark." complained Janet.

"It's not my fault if you have a dirty mind." countered Tony.

"Say that again!" shouted Janet, who looked ready to clock Tony. In fact if it weren't for Henry putting a restraining hand on her shoulder she would have slapped the smirk off his face.

"Jan calm down, you know he's just trying to rile you up. Honestly Tony do you have to go out of your way to aggravate everyone? I mean Loki's escape is upsetting but we should handle it as a team, not…" said Henry.

"I am not upset! So we have to catch reindeer games again big deal!" interrupted Tony.

"And as for being a team speak for yourself! We weren't even a team when this thing started." added Clint.

"Well it's because you don't want to…" started Steve.

"Oh stop it the last thing we need is a pep talk on how we should be good little soldiers. Seriously, you need to get new material." said Tony dismissively.

"Stark, just because you don't understand the need to follow orders…" said Steve but he was once again interrupted by Tony.

"I don't follow orders because unlike you I am not Fury's little soldier. I am nobody's pawn." said Tony.

"Tell that to Fury or better yet the Mandarin." snorted Clint.

"Shut up birdbrain!" shouted Tony.

"Oh seems I hit a sore spot." commented Clint.

"At least I don't have nightmares about the circus. Tell me, how is Swordsman doing?" asked Tony.

"Shut up Stark" responded Clint through gritted teeth.

"Enough," shouted Fury, "we have an escaped Asgardian criminal loose in the city, arguing is not going to find him faster so get on with it."

"Yes sir" replied Tony with a smirk throwing Fury a mock salute.

Everyone filed out. Each person was preoccupied with their own thoughts. Thor was worried about his brother as he knew that if Loki did not reform he would be chained in the Svart Fengsel until Ragnorok. Thor did not wish this fate to befall his brother so he resolved to find him before he could cause too much mischief. Clint wanted to catch Loki and beat him until he turned into a puddle of goo, he still hadn't forgiven Loki for the mind control stunt. Tony was thinking of ways to track Loki's signal while plotting revenge on Hawkeye for his comments on the Mandarin.

* * *

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, England**

Two identical red-haired men were standing next to each other; one had a quill in his hand while the other peered over his shoulder at the parchment he was writing on. Both were extremely good humored though there was a seriousness in them that made them appear older. They were debating what they should write.

"Start with Dear Little Harrikins, Fred." said George.

"Right-o. Should we tell him about the extras we've added to the package?" asked Fred.

"Yeah but put it in code it wouldn't do for Neo to confiscate our little surprises. But leave the last one out that's our little joke." said George

"True, have you-" started Fred.

"-gotten a hold of Verity?" finished George, "Yeah I did she said she'd be glad to runt the store for us."

"Excellent!" said Fred

"How did the dummy package go?" asked George.

"Too easy," responded Fred, "you'd think it would be harder to sneak into the government and swap out their documents not to mention although it made a great trial run for the new decoy detonators."

"Well everything is set so we should be in New York soon." said George.

"I wonder how he'll react to his present." mused Fred.

"Definitely have to make sure we have a camera." agreed George.

"Okay finished what do think?" asked Fred holding up the letter he had been writing.

"That's good just let me add…there, now it's ready." replied George who had scribbled a few lines on the parchment.

Fred took the letter back from George before sealing it up in an envelope. He gave his twin a cheery wave before heading into the next room to attach the letter to a waiting mail owl.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Reviews make me write faster! **


	8. Chapter 8

Fin.

Like it say in the summary this is the original version of this story it is being rewritten/updated under Finding Family. This was posted to appease those who actually liked this version (no matter how many times it's said I still can't believe people actually liked this version so much) and for those who are waiting on updates to have a general idea on how the story will go. This can also be read as an alternate start to Finding Family if you want to think of it that way thank you for reading.


End file.
